Harry Potter and The Last Horcrux Preview
by funnyjew
Summary: Short Preview of my first work. First 4 chapters only. Currently writting rest of book. Takes place after HBP. Hope you enjoy please feel free to review and sent messages I will respond. Small HPGW included but not to give away anything else
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Last Horcrux**

Harry woke up in Privet Drive with a start. This wasn't an unusual occourance for Harry. Over the last seven years it has happened ofter from a Giant bursting through the door or to the regular dreams he had that where of Voldermort. This time it was because he was worried, while at Privet Drive he was completely out of reach from the magical world. The same had happened to Harry every year he was at Pivet Drive. Every year he came back from Hogwarts and every year he was treated horribly. He sensed the heat of someone starring at him. He looked out his window and down to the corner of the street, at first Harry thought it was a familiar big black dog that had been Sirius but as Harry put his glasses on he saw it was a Tabby cat, but this was no ordinary tabby cat. Unlike any of Mrs Figg's cats that she had. This particular cat was sitting bolt upright and was looking straight back at Harry. Then sure enough the cat was no cat but was his Transifigiration teacher Proffesor Mcgonagall. Harry rubbed his eyeballs he couldn't believe he'd seen who and what he'd just seen. Then he remembered that Mcgonagall was an animagaus. She appeared to be walking straight to the Dursleys door, Harry looked from Mcgonagall to his alarm clock to Mcgonagall again. Harry thought Mcgonagall appeared very muggle like, perhaps this was just incase she got spotter through the window. Harry quietly tip-toed down the stairs to meet her.

"Oh hello Potter, what are you doing up so early?" Was the first thing Mcgonagall said when Harry

answered the door just as she looked like she was about to take something out of her cloak. "I couldn't sleep what are you doing here proffesor?" Harry retorted sleepily "just had this letter but I'm glad I can speak to you in person Harry" Mcgongall said in her quick snapish voice that had returned since Dumbledore's funeral. "Could you join me outside for a quick word and best dress in muggle clothing because I don't have Albus's Put-Outer" at Dumbledores name her voice failed, "sure proffesor" "ahh Harry there is no need to call me that as I have been informed you are no longer returning to Hogwarts next year and we are also on holidays" said Mcgonogall briskly. Harry stumbled out the front door and walked through the garden with Mcgonagall. "Harry, Dumbledore requested this be given to you as soon as you finnish Hogwarts, but he obviously didn't account for what was going to happen but then again no one could see this coming" Mcgonagall added as she gripped the letter which she passed to Harry.

Harry saw his name written in clear letters across the front. Harry eagerly opened the letter wondering who would be writting this letter. It said:

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this you have finnished school, Congratulations and we love you dearly always.

If you are reading this we are dead but hopefully you will recieve this. Do not feel sad Harry about this for Death is only the next adventure after life. Do not fear it embrace it, Hopefully Sirius can take care of you perhaps with the help of Remus and Peter. I'm sure you will get along well with Sirius and the others because he is your Godfather and you being your fathers son I could hardly see you to being able to be seperated. I'm sure you've also gotten into your fair of trouble aswell knowing how your father was. I'm sure you have met a lot of our friends from Hogwarts. I'd just like to say that we are proud of you Harry no matter what. We will also always love you and will be watching you from above. Good luck in the future Harry.

From your Mother and Father

Lilly and James Potter

Harry folded the letter back up with a tear in his eye. He had no chance to really get to know his parents after all they had been killed by an evil wizard that had tried to kill Harry himself on the same night but instead the spell had rebounded on the wizard himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Last Horcrux (Chapter 2)**

Harry knew it was going to be a very long journey he had to make. Along the way he hoped to find

the remaining horcux. He bid Mcgonagall farewell and trotted back upstairs and back to sleep for he

new tommorow was going to be a big day. Ron and Hermione were coming to pick him up for the

wedding after they where thrown out of the dursleys, Ron wanted to hex Dudley but Hermione told him not too, "We're of age now Hermione so it won't matter" Ron quipped "They are still muggles Ron" replied Hermione "Still" Ron said dreaming of a hex to use on Dudley "You can't Ron you'll get sent to Azkaban" at the mention of the wizard prison Ron shut up. Ron and Hermione aparated back to the Burrow and bickered all the way up the street before disappearing from Harry's view.

The next day Harry was woken by a thud on his door being confused he looked through the window

expecting to see Ron,Fred and George but it was nothing but sky and clouds with a few birds, then he realised that the thump that had woken him up was from his door and from behind it Hermione's and Ron's voices floated through it. "You in there Harry" came Hermione's voice "Wonder if he is in there" came Rons voice "No I'm still in here I'm just getting dressed you can wait in the lounge room or in case you get tempted you might want to wait outside. I'll only be two seconds" came Harry's muffled reply as he piled on his clothes and quickly cleaned his room and piled his belongings into his open trunk.

It took him a few minutes and he was ready to leave. He wished the Dursleys a quick goodbye, well a very quick goodbye, but as he came to Aunt Petunia's goodbye he stopped himself not because he was particularly fond of her or because she had loved him quite the opposite she hated what he stood for and what he represented yet there was something burning inside him about her ever since she got a howler from Dumbledore. He thought for it for a second then went away and asked the question because he realised he'd never speak or see them again "what was that howler about?" Harry asked stareing at his aunt "what?" was all she said in reply "what was that howler you got from Dumbledore at the start of my fifth year after the Dementors attacked me and Dudley" Harry said eager to leave but also eager to get the answer to this burning question. Dudley and Vernon both also stared from Harry to Petunia as if they where watching a tennis match.

"I had made a promise to him through accepting you into this house that I accepted you as family and that I had to house you. I'm sorry we didn't treat you how we should have but it's so hard to because my sister died I don't want to get to close I don't want to lose another family member that I was close to. I'm sorry I treated you badly, I'm sorry for almost stopping you from going to Hogwarts I thought you would be more closer to the dangers of your past there. I'm sorry" Petunia managed to say all this without stopping and without interruption from Dudley or Vernon but they where both gobsmacked by what they just heard. Harry was bemused by what she had just said then he regained his composuer "Thats okay I forgive you. I'm sorry I have to leave but I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Last Horcrux Chapter 3**

Harry rushed up the street Hermione had placed an invisibility charm on Harry's trunk and Harry was

levitating it with his wand and occasionally bumping it gently into Rons knee. Finally they got into a

safe enough place to apparate without fear of being caught by muggles. Hermione grabbed Harry's

arm firmly on his left and Ron on his right and they side along side apparated to the Burrow. In which

as soon as he entered was smothered by Mrs Weasley in one of her hugs which Harry got whenever

he arrived at the Burrow. As Mrs Weasley releasd Harry he looked around and saw all these unfamiliar

people and realised they must be friends and relatives of the Weasley's and Delacour's. As he

walked through the rooms almost every guest had shaken his hand and some more then once for a

strange reason one of Rons uncle's or cousins kept coming back to speak to Harry and shaking his

hand.

Harry managed to spot Ginny around the house but hadn't had a chance to speak to her after he broke

up there relationship. It seemed she was avoiding him but not totally on purpose sometimes it looked

like she was heading towards him but as she got close she was called over by Mr or Mrs Weasley or

when he went to speak to her it seemed she kept walking away and he lost her in the crowd. Harry

stuck mostly with Hermione and Ron who was being pulled away by Mr and Mrs Weasley to speak to

relatives but would escape again as quick as he could.

After an hour or two of mingling in the crowd everyone was ushered up for the ceremony which would

take place at the top of the hill so everyone could fit without being noticed by muggles. Harry went up

with Ron and Hermione but met Fred, George and Ginny at the top of the hill. They all got seats

together in the front fow. "Prime seats" whispered Fred and George together to Harry and Harry

chuckled, "anything for the chosen one" whispered Fred and George which really made Harry laugh

and he looked over and saw Ginny also laughing and that made him feel better. As it ended up Harry

and Ginny got seats next to eachother folled by Hermione, Ron then Fred with his date and George

with his date. Then an organ started to play and Ginny an Fluers sister Gabriel, which Harry rescued

from the pond in his forth year during the tri-waizard tournament after Fluer hadd been unable to finnish

after she was attacked by Grindelows. When Ginny went past Harry, he stared at her and waved, her

face turned a bright red and waved back dropping some of the petals she was supposed to be

scattering along the floor anyway.

A few minutes later the wedding had gotten underway and Ginny had taken her seat next to Harry but

she soon got bored of the wedding around her and rested her head on Harry's should and as Harry put

his arm around her she looked up at him but he remained focused on the wedding infront of him and

soon her attention also went back to the wedding. The wedding seemed like it took a fair bit of time but

time had moved slowly it seemed ages since they had been walking up the hill to the wedding but as

Harry checked his watch he noticed it had only been half an hour. Harry kept his arm around Ginny all

the way down the hill because Ginny had grabbed Harry's hand and would not let go but he was happy

to keep his arm there if she was happy with it there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Last Horcrux Chapter 4**

At the reception Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, Greorge and their dates managed to grab a table

together. Harry could clearly see that the Weasleys had done a lot of decorating today as he saw

dazling sparkling things hung around the wall and where admired by the guests. The party continued

until late in the night and when it got dark Fred and George put on a show with their fireworks from

their shop as a fantastic display of flashes and bangs lit up the sky celebrating the marraige of Fluer

and Bill who still had a few scars from the attack at Hogwarts at the end of last year. All this time

Harry had kept close to Ginny and he thought it was time to speak to her about them, Harry turned

to Ginny and Ginny turned to Harry in what seemed the exact moment they both had something to say.

"I don't think this is working" they said at the same time at that point Harry had a great rush of relief that

Ginny fealt the same way he did and he drew her into a tight embrace, Harry wanted to stay like this

for aslong as he could. Harry suddenly remembered the prophercy and remembered that this is what

he needed the power he had was love and somehow he had love right there in between him and Ginny

was love. Later that night they parted ways into seperate bedrooms to sleep for the night, after Harry

was in the room he got into thinking about what he was going to do. Would Ginny be allowed to come

with him? she clearly said she wanted to but would Mrs Weasley let her? surely not she would be in

too much danger? and all of a sudden another question popped up.

Who was R.A.B all through out the holidays Hermione sent him constant owls trying to get him to find

out who exactly this R.A.B was but still no luck. He was sure he had heard a name that had similar

initials but he couldn't quite remember it. It had coem into his mind back in Privet Drive something that

was staring up at him he had lost his train of thought though when he saw Mcgonagall and that was it

before he saw Mcgonagal he was thinking about Sirius and it had triggered his thoughts back to

Grimwald Place. He grabbed Ron and Hermione away from the family the next morning and told them

his idea. "We have to go to Grimwald Place" said Harry as Hermione and Ron where just starting to

wake up as the cool breeze through their hair. "What?" was Rons immediate reaction but Hermione

kept cool and said "Harry are you sure about this, I mean you didn't enjoy it there so why do you want

to go back?" "It's something Sirius said it's something about R.A.B. I'm sure of it" Harry said responding

and ready to leave but impatiently waiting for his friends to agree. "Okay Harry" Hermione said agreeing

for both herself and Ron before Ron could say anything for himself they apparated away to Grimwald

Place. Harry thought of the address and rushed inside and straight upstairs past Mrs Blacks portrait,

funny how this was the first time he had been in his own house since Sirius had died, it felt strange but

Harry continued through the house and into the upstairs study to the wall where the Black family tree

was there it was right next to Sirius, Regulas Black with his name still entact.

Hermione and Ron caught up quickly, "I've found it, I've found it" Harry yelled. "What is it Harry?" said

Ron eyeing the family tree looking for something suspicious. "Oh my Harry I think your right Regulas

Aberfoth Black his enitials are R.A.B. Well done Harry" Hermione said as if he had just got an O in

one of his exams but he felt her excitement. Harry thought to what Sirius said about his brother, not

as talented as he was was killed by Voldermort well wasn't high enough up to be killed by Voldermort

probably. "He was killed by Voldermort, he had turned and someone dobbed him in" Harry said thinking

out loud. Harry was finally at peace with himself about knowing who R.A.B was but it was no help to him

as he was dead killed at the hands of Lord Voldermort. Grimwald Place soon overcame Harry with

depression it was ridden with memories of Sirius and Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He felt it was time

to leave again. They had done what they'd come and searched for Harry thought now was a better time

then ever to go to Harry's parents house in Godrics Hollow. Harry told Hermione and Ron his thoughts

and they both agreed because it seemed the memories they had of this place was depressing for them

aswell.


End file.
